disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
DuckTales-Titellied
Das DuckTales-Titellied (Originaltitel: DuckTales Theme) ist das Titellied zu den Serien DuckTales - Neues aus Entenhausen, DuckTales (2017) und sogar das Endlied zu DuckTales - Der Film: Jäger der verlorenen Lampe. Die Wörter und die Musik wurden von Mark Mueller erstellt, in der 1987-Version wurde es von Jeff Pascetto und in der 2017-Version von Felicia Barton gesungen. In der deutschen 1987-Version wurde in den ersten Ausstrahlungen das Intro des Disney Clubs verwendet, später wurde das offizielle Produziert. In der deutschen 2017-Version von Mark Forster geschrieben, sowie gesungen. Originaltext In den USA wurde das Intro in Disney Afternoon in 45-Sekunden gekürzt. In der 2017-Version wird vor dem "D-d-d-danger" bei "LuckTales" das Woo-oo gesungen und am Ende wird nicht "Tales of darring-Do bad and good, LuckTales (Woo-oo)" sondern "Tales of darring-Bad and good" gesungen. In der vollen Version wird nach dem ersten LuckTales ein weiterer Text hinzugefügt, und D-d-d-danger wiederholt sich. 1987 Life is like a hurricane, Here in Duckburg, Race cars, lasers, aeroplanes It's a duck-blur, Might solve a mistery, or rewrite history, DuckTales (Woo-oo). Every day there out there making, DuckTales (Woo-oo). Tales of darring-Do bad and good, LuckTales. D-d-d-danger lurksbehind you, There's a stranger, out to find you, What to do? Just grab on to some DuckTales (Woo-oo). Every day there out there making, DuckTales (Woo-oo! Tales of darring-Do bad and good, LuckTales (Woo-oo), Not PonyTales, or CaptainTales, no DuckTales (Woo-oo). Volle Version/Album Version (Im Lied wird zweimal Everyday, Tales of darring und D-d-d-danger gesungen, es kommt eine Instrumental-Brücke) When it seems there heading for, The final curtain, Good dedaction never fails, That's for certain. The worst of messes, becomes successes, DuckTales (Woo-oo) Weihnachts-Version Life is like a candy-cane, Here in Duckburg, Snowflakes, presents, Santa's sleigh, it's a duck-blur. Might solve bells jingle, or trap Kris Kringle, DuckTales! Christmas Eve we're out there makin', DuckTales! Tales of Christmas past and Yulite LuckTales! Darkwing Duck-Version DuckTales (Woo-oo)! Deutscher Text In deutschland wurde die Volle-/Album Version noch nie verfilmt. Das Weihnachtslied wird nur in der Episode Last Christmas! (2.6) gezeigt, die bereits in Deutschland noch nicht ausgestrahlt wurde und die Darkwing Duck-Version kommt nur in Episode The Duck Knight Returns! (2.16), diese Episode wurde ebenfalls noch nicht in Deutschland ausgestrahlt. Disney Club Das Leben ist ein Abenteuer, macht mit, steigt ein! Panzerknacker und die Ducks sind... Entenhausen! Unheimliche Schlossgemäuer, auf jeden Fall sind's Abenteuer, DuckTales. Jeden Tag gibt's was zu sehe, mach doch mit und Träum' von ihnen, Keine Angst sie schaffen' immer, Bleib ihnen Treu und glaub' an sie, Die DuckTales (Woo-oo)! 1987 Turbulent wie'n Hurricane Hier ist Dagobert Duck. Wer verhilft zum Happy End? Es sind Tick, Trick und Track. Sie sind geheimnisvoll, Doch sie sind supertoll, die DuckTales (Woo-oo)! Neue Stories, Tag für Tag, DuckTales (Woo-oo)! Keinen gibt' der sie nicht mag, die DuckTales V-V-V-Vorsicht es geht ab hier, Pluto und Goofy, alle sind bei dir. Entenhausen ist in Aufruhr - DuckTales (Woo-oo)! Spaß und Action, Schlag auf Schlag. DuckTales (Woo-oo)! Es gibt keinen der sie nicht mag - DuckTales (Woo-oo)! Alles ist war, ganz wunderbar, es sind DuckTales (Woo-oo)! 2017 Das Leben ist ein Wirbelsturm, in Entenhausen. Flitzen, fahren und fliegen rum, und kenn' keine Pausen. Suchen nach Schätzen, an allen Plätzen, DuckTales (Woo-oo)! Jeden Tag gibt's neue, wilde DuckTales (Woo-oo)! Nirgends Abenteuer, wie die DuckTales (Woo-oo)! G-G-Gefahr an jeder Ecke, gibt es Rätsel und Verstecke. So komm' mit und erlebe noch mehr DuckTales (Woo-oo)! Jeden Tag gibt' neue, wilde DuckTales (Woo-oo)! Nirgends Abenteuer, wie die Bunten, lauten, großen, neuen DuckTales (Woo-oo)! Weihnachts-Version ? Darkwing Duck-Version ?